Draco and Hermione - Romeo and Juliet different kind
by katie.m.carnabuci
Summary: He, Draco Malfoy was a Slytherin. She, Hermione Granger a Gryffindor. Their houses have been feuding for centuries. Draco and Hermione are friends from childhood. They get a letter from the ministry to come in to the department of reincarnations one day. Has been edited and changed a little ... enjoy R&R to let me know wht you think rating may change in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Romeo and Juliet : A Harry Potter Version ….. revamped…. Reedited

_Everyone magical and muggle alike knew that Romeo and Juliet is one of the Greatest love stories of all time. But only known in the magical world is that love story of Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. Who were the most unlikely to get together. They were and are different in every way but fell in love regardless. No one expected them to fall in love, but everyone tried to prevent it. And in the end they realized that it was impossible no matter what you do you cannot stop true love. But people are wondering if Draco and Hermione are the reincarnations of Romeo and Juliet. How they met and fell in love was similar to their counterparts. But at the same time it was very differently. This is how against all odds fell in love. They helped during the second wizard war._

_Two households, both alike in dignity,_

_In fair Hogwarts, where we lay our scene,_

_From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,_

_Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean._

_From forth the fatal loins of these two foes_

_A pair of star - crossed lovers take their life;_

_Whose misadventure piteous overthrows_

_Doth with their death bury their parents strife._

_The fearful passage of their death-marked love,_

_And the continuance of their parents' rage,_

_Which their children's end, naught could remove,_

_Is now but two hours' traffic of our stage;_

_The which if you with patient ears attend, _

_What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend._

_- William Shakespeare (Romeo and Juliet prologue)_

"Hermione Granger? Are you in there?" Ginny asked. I knew she was going to ask that. It was the third time that I have spaced out deep in thought. "Yea, I'm here Gin. I'm sorry. I guess I have a lot on my mind lately." I said. "Oh? What about?" Ginny asked as we reached the Great Hall for breakfast.

As we entered all eyes were on us. Ginny being Harry's ex-girlfriend was used to the eyes of the student body following her everywhere she went. They both decided that they were better as friend. A few months after they broke up Ginny started dating my brother. Harry right now is still single. The Hogwarts student body still watches their every move though. But we knew that it wasn't her that they were watching.

"Ever since everyone found out that Drake asked me to the ball it's been like this." I said as we sat down at the Gryffindor table. "So he finally asked you?" Ginny asked. "You didn't know?" I asked. "No , I didn't. Drake didn't even tell Ron or Harry when they asked him about it last night." Ginny said. "Well he asked me right after dinner last night. Right before he went to the dungeons with Theo and Blaise." I said. "Well we've all been saying it since first year. You two would be the cutest couple. Everyone in Hogwarts has been saying that." Ginny said.

"Actually you guys have been saying that since before Hogwarts. But he is my brothers' best friend. I still think it is a little weird. That he even asked me that is." I said. As I said that the guys walked into the Great Hall and spotted us. "Hey, Mia, Ginny what are you two talking about?" Blaise asked as he, Drake, Theo and Harry sat down. "Hey, Blaise good morning. We're just talking about the upcoming Hogsmeade trip to get our dresses." We both said. "Is it just me or is everyone staring at us more so than usual?" Theo asked. "You're right. But we've not pulled any pranks this week at all." Harry said. Harry, Theo, Blaise and Drake were like the second generation of marauders. "You're right." Theo said. As Luna sat down next to him. "I think the nargles are affecting everyone today." Luna said. We were all use to Luna's random outbursts like this. It made us love her even more. She had even tamed the inner playboy in Theo somehow. They have been together almost two years now. She makes him a better person. And sometimes a very lovesick guy that is very sweet. "Hello love good morning to you." Theo said kissing Luna on the cheek. I couldn't help smile at them interacting with one another. "So any ideas as to what they're talking about?" Drake asked. "Well I walked by a group of girls on my way here." Luna said. "And?" Harry asked. Obviously his curiosity was at its peak. His mother says that he inherited that from James. "You know you are so much like Uncle James you know that Harry?" I asked. "I know and I take that as a compliment." Harry says as Ronald Weasley and Millicent Bulstrode pass by us. "Got a big enough head on your shoulders huh Potter." Weasley said. We all grew up together as friends. But once we entered Hogwarts something in Ron changed for the worse. We became enemies with him. And barely tolerate each other anymore. "Weaslebee why don't you mind your own business and shove off." Blaise said. "Whatever you lot are boring anyway." Weasley said walking away towards the Slytherin table. He is the only Weasley in history to be sorted into Slytherin. His parents at this point are really worried about his atitude. And fear that he is taking his anger out on the world. "Ginny sorry about that my love." Blaise said kissing her fingers. "Don't be I would have done much worse." Ginny said. "So what were they talking about anyway Luna?" Ginny asked. Though I had a gut feeling that I already knew the answer before Ginny even asked that question. " They were talking about how Drake asked Mia to the ball." Luna said point blank. All our friends went dead silent and stared at us in awe as Pansy came up to us. We were trying to get her and harry together since the beginning of term. "Hey guys what's going on?" She asked as she sat down next to Harry. "Hey Pans. Give them a few minutes . They just found out that Drake asked me to the ball." I said.


	2. author note

Ok I know that this is only the second chapter in. But I thought that I would take the time and clear up some confusion.

Let's start easy Blaise is Hermione's brother and he's dating Ginny.

In this story Hermione Jean Granger is Mya Sapphire Zabini. Twin sister, to Blaise Sebastian Zabini.

Hermione (Mya) or Mia as most call her actually is the reason that Blaise and Ginny started dating. Well one of the reasons. The fact that their also childhood friends also played a key part in it.

Now the second question I received. Why does Hermione call James Potter Uncle. Well everyone's parents are in the order since they graduated from Hogwarts. So naturally they all grew up together and became best friends. Harry, Blaise, Theo and Draco became kind of like the second generation of marauders.

Now before any of you ask. Yes Ron's personality and Draco's kind of switched in a way. Something happened to him as soon as he got on the Hogwarts Express and continued as he got sorted into Slytherin. Before Hogwarts he was friends with everyone though.

Now if anyone has any more questions just message me.


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you mean that Draco asked you to the dance?" Blaise asked. "Hermione I think what your brother is trying to as is. Why didn't he or you tell us before now? Drake why did it take you so long to tell us that you took our advice?" Harry asked. "Drake do you want to go first or should I?" I asked Draco. "I'll answer this if that's okay." Drake said. "Okay, fine by me." I said. "Well as you and Theo kept saying to me. 'Ask her before someone asks her'. My all-time personal favorite happens to be this. 'Drake, get some balls and ask her'. Well one night we were doing our rounds. Which have never felt like a chore but more of hanging out. So I just asked her. I had a rose that I conjured that never dies to. Was quite romantic of myself if you ask me. Not to sound my own horn." Drake said.

"Hermione is this thing about the rose actually true?" Harry asked. "Actually, yes. It is right now in a vase in my dormitory. I love looking at it. Whenever I look at it I think of you." I said looking at Draco. "Well, Mia I am glad." Draco said as he started to blush. Which was obvious on his pale skin. "Mia you have done the impossible." Pansy said. "Impossible? What is the impossible?" I asked, "You my dear sister got Drake to blush. This has never happened before." Blaise said. "Blaise shove off." Drake said. "Draco it's nothing to be embarrassed about." Luna said as everyone looked at her almost willing her to continue.

So she did. " Everyone blushes especially around those they care about. It's almost like it was written in the stars." Luna said. "You're right love." Theo said putting his hands in hers. "Okay you two are too cute at times. This is one of those times." Ginny said. "But Ginny we're the same way at times." Blaise said. "I know that. But before Luna, Theo was a womanizer and was said to have a cold heart. So ,Luna you somehow thawed him out." I said.

"Well Theo I think it is time that we came clean don't you?" Luna asked. "Come clean about what?" Drake asked. "Guys Luna and I have always been in love with each other. Those other girls I dated were just to make her jealous. I didn't find out until fifth year that it was unnecessary. We've been dating ever since." Theo said gazing lovingly into Luna's eyes. "So you guys hid your relationship for a two and a half years before you told anyone?" Harry asked. We were all back redoing are seventh year. Though the previous we were all helping Harry destroy the horcruxes. "Yes Harry that is correct." Theo said.

"Okay this brings up another question." I said. "Okay what is your question Mia?" Theo asked. "How did you hide it from all of us last year?" I asked. "Actually that was really difficult we almost told you a few times. But we thought that for the good of the mission it was better that we wait." Theo said. "But there were moments that we had together where we could be alone. I for one am surprised that no one caught on." Luna said. We all stared at them in awe.

"Okay with all the big stuff out of the way. Can we please talk about the dance?" Pansy asked. "Of course." I said. The girls then went into discussion about dress colors, style and where we were going to get them. The guys talked about what else but either pranks or quidditch. After a while I excused myself. "Guys I'll see you in class." I said. Leaving them all questioning me and I knew it. I knew that I would be explaining myself to all of them in the head common room later. That is until Draco ran to catch up with me. " You forgot your book again?" Drake asked. "Yea, it's silly but I've been doing that a lot lately." I said. "Well that book is your favorite muggle book. Hey, it's even my favorite. And it is a classic." Drake said. "Are you mocking 'Pride and Prejudice'?" I asked. "No I actually read it myself." Draco said revealing his own tattered copy from his robes. We were far enough away from the great hall that no one would hear our conversation. "You know we haven't been hiding nearly as long as them. But we should probably tell them soon." Drake said taking my hand in his. We had been dating since the end of sixth year and no one had caught on yet. Which I think surprised the both of us. "I know. But I know that Blaise will be surprised the most." I said. "I know what you mean. Best friend and his sister. And on top of that neither of us have told him yet." I said. "We will tell them right after the dance." Drake said as we reached our portrait to our rooms. Being head girl and boy had definitely made things easier this year. "Though there is a part of me still wants to hide. You know that we will face lots of judgment and ridicule." I said. "Your right but at the moment don't worry about it." Draco said as he kissed me. We didn't hear the portrait open behind us. Standing in the doorway was…


	4. their secret is out

_Their Secret is out_

Standing in the doorway was none other than Blaise Zabini. Mia's brother. "Dude, what exactly do you think that you're doing with my sister?" Blaise asked. We just stood there too shocked to speak. Drake still had his arms wrapped around my waist "Answer me Draco Andrew Malfoy." Blaise said dangerously quiet. If you ask me it sounds a lot more frightening. Ginny took that moment to arrive. "Blaise what are you doing to the two of them?" Ginny asked.

"I want answers as to why he was sucking face with my sister." Blaise said. Though, Blaise had started to calm down a little since Ginny arrived. "Honey you didn't know that the two of them have been dating almost as long as Theo & Luna?" Ginny asked. Drake and I looked into each other's eyes. We were very shocked that she knew because we had not told anyone yet. Not even our parents. Who have been hoping that we would start dating since third year.

"Ginny, how do you know that? We haven't told anyone." I asked. "Well it's quite simple really." Ginny said. "Well than honey would you inform us? Preferably, before I beat Draco's brains out." Blaise said looking at Drake menacing.

"I don't know how you got together. But while we were on the run I noticed that you were alone together a lot. Even more so after the fact. Hermione was attacked by a death eater. Which I think was Draco's aunt. The crazy one that was broken out of Azkaban. So one day I just followed you on one of your patrols. But while observing the two of you I noticed something." Ginny said.

"What is it that you noticed Ginny?" Blaise asked. Ginny then faced Blaise. "Draco totally dotes on Hermione. He loves her with his entire heart. And baby nothing that you do to him will ever change that. Am I right Drake?" Ginny asked. "Blaise, believe it or not Ginny is one hundred and fifty percent correct. I love Hermione with my entire heart. I would gladly sacrifice my life for her. And I would have if I had got to her in time. Or if Theo hadn't held me back. It was torture to watch Bellatrix torture her." Draco said as he was almost close to tears.

"Can you stop this please Blaise." I said getting tears in my eyes. And I knew he knew how much that this was torturing me. I still had nightmares about that night.

"Okay, Hermione your right." Blaise said. "But Draco, you know that if you hurt her there will be hell to pay. Dad, Matt and I will make sure of that." Blaise said. "I know plus the Potter guys and most of the Weasleys." Drake said. "Wow you knew this conversation was coming didn't you ?" Blaise asked. "Yea I did. And come on man you are one of my best friends. The fact that I'm dating your sister won't change that. Hey if the roles were reversed and you were dating Lillian or Haley I would be giving you the same speech." Drake said. Holding his hand out for Blaise to shake. I took this opportunity to retrieve my book from the bookcase. By the time I turned and looked at them they were in a bro hug. "So the worst is behind us now guys?" I asked. "Yes, Hermione they are." Blaise said. "Okay then we better get going before we are late for our classes.

_A few days later:_

_The day of the ball:_

Dresses were bought. Suits were pressed and everyone had anticipation for the ball. All that was left to do was decorate the Great Hall for that evening and get ready. Right now all the prefects and the Heads were getting the Great Hall ready. After wards the girls were getting ready in the Heads Dormitory and The boys were in the Gryffindor boys dorm. They all had great anticipation for the ball. "Mia do you want us to meet you ladies in the common room around 7:30? Or down at the Entrance Hall?" Drake asked. "Just meet us in the head dormitory." I said. We had just finished decorating a few minutes before. And we were figuring things for later that night. "Ok go get more beautiful I will see you later." Drake said kissing my cheek. "Okay, don't let anything Blaise says get to you though." I said. "I never do." Drake said as he walked away to catch up to the other guys. "So Hermione have you told him yet?" Ginny asked sneaking up. "Told him what?" I asked. "About the mysterious letter that you received." Ginny said. "I'm going to show it to him before we go down to the ball." I said. "Well Hermione let's go make you into a princess. I am so in love with your dress that you bought." Ginny said. "Are you sure that it doesn't look too much like a wedding dress?" I asked. "Not this again. For the hundredth time it does not and if you ask me one more time I will tell the others and they are just as annoyed as I am with this question. Plus it will make Drake speechless." Ginny said. "Okay you're right Gin. Plus I should listen to you anyway you are my best friend after all." I said. "Aww thanks." Ginny said hugging me. "Now let's both go get even more gorgeous for our boyfriends." I said as we hurried up to the heads dorms where the others were waiting for us.

_With the boys:_

"So does my sister suspect anything?" Blaise asked. "Oh I hope not. Did you get a reply from your dad yet?" I asked. "Got it this morning. He said that both he and mom give you their permission. But they will leave telling Uncle Lucius and Aunt Cissa up to you. Though he did say that they do know the two of you are dating." Blaise says. "I still can't believe that you're both doing this. And Harry and I were there helping you pick out the rings." Blaise said to Theo and I. "Tell me about it man. I am so nervous though." Theo said. He looked as though he was sweating bullets. "Theo calm down. If you don't before we go to get the girls Luna will know something is up." Harry said. Harry hadn't told us but he had asked Pansy weeks ago. But they decided not to tell anyone. We only found out yesterday. "Well its almost time we better get going." Theo said as he and draco placed the boxes into their jacket pockets.


	5. Draco and Mya get engaged

_Chapter five_

"Mya, the guys will be here soon." Pansy said walking into the head bathroom as Ginny was finishing up my hair. "We're almost done. Why don't the rest of you get your dresses on since the rest of you are ready." Ginny said. "Okay. Just don't be too much longer. Your boyfriends will start to worry." Pansy said. "She's right Ginny." I whispered so the others would not hear us. We finished shortly after that. And we were all ready and in our dresses.

Ginny's was a flowing strapless green chiffon with a sweat heart neckline. I was wearing a white full length figure hugging dress with a sweat heart neckline. It was almost felt like a wedding dress. Luna's dress was a spaghetti strap royal blue mermaid dress. The dress fit her like it was made for her. Pansy had on a black lace short dress that hugged her curves. (Descriptions are on my profile).

We then headed down to the common room and were pleasantly surprised that the guys were already there waiting. "You ladies look absolutely lovely this evening." Harry said offering his hand to Pansy. "Thanks Harry." Pansy said blushing profusely. "He's right Mya you look fantastic." Draco said kissing my cheek. "Draco not right now, later I promise." I whispered to Draco. He let a crazy smile across his face. "So are you girls ready to go. The party starts in like twenty minutes." Theo said. As the others walked out the door a grabbed Draco's hand. "Mia is everything alright?" Drake asked.

"I'm fine Draco. But before we go Drake this letter came when I got back to the dorm this morning this letter was waiting on my nightstand." I said handing him the letter. "It has the ministry seal on it. You haven't opened it yet. Why?" Drake asked. "I haven't yet because it's addressed to the both of us. Turn it around and you will see it." I said as Draco did as I said. "You're right. But why are they righting to us ?" Drake asked. "I don't know but there is only one way to find out." I said. "You're right." Drake said as he broke the seal on the envelope. And pulled out the letter and unfolded it.

_**Dear Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger**_

_**We are from the reincarnation center at the ministry of Magic. We have contacted you because we have found something that concerns the both of you. We look forward to seeing you soon.**_

_**Head of the department of Reincarnation and soul mates**_

_**Mason Monty**_

"Drake, Mia hurry up!" Blaise said. We were so in shock that we didn't hear him come in. But after he spoke it got us out of our state of shock. Drake put the letter in the inside jacket pocket in his suit jacket. Drake then grabbed my hand and we walked down to the Great Hall where everyone else was.

Once we got outside the great hall all eyes were on us. But we didn't notice it. "Mya, Drake is everything okay." Harry asked once we were all alone. "No, everything is not. Harry the Head of the department of reincarnations and soul mates wrote to us to come down as soon as soon as we can." I said taking a bite out of a roll.

Everyone was eating before the real party started. "They said that they had something that concerns the both of us." Drake finished taking a sip of pumpkin juice. "What could that mean?" Ginny asked. "I don't know. If I did we wouldn't be talking about it." I said. "Whoa, Mya are you okay?" Harry asked.

"No Harry I am not. I feel like my entire world has been turned upside down. How does my past life have to do with me and Draco? And more importantly I am now curious as to who I was." I said starting to get worked up. Drake noticed this and grabbed my hand and brought it up to his lips to kiss and then letting in go.

"Mya, my Mya we will get through this together. But will you go on a walk with me?" Draco asked getting up and extending his hand to me. "Sure I would love that. But this seems a little odd to me Dray. Why bring it up now?" I asked. "I don't know Mya. But there has to be some sort of reason right?" Draco asked. "You're right. We have nothing to worry about. And no matter what we have each other." I said.

"Speaking of that, there is something that I've been meaning to ask you." Drake said. "Draco what's going on? Are you breaking up with me?" I asked starting to get upset. "No no. Far from it actually. Mya I would never want to break up with you." Draco said getting down on one knee. "Oh my god Dray." I said as Draco takes a small box out of his pocket and opens it. "Mya will you do me the honor and marry me. Making me the happiest man in the entire world?" Drake asked. "Of course I will." I said as I few into his arms and kissed him. It was a few minutes before we came up for air and he put the ring on my left ring finger. "Oh Dray it so beautiful." I said looking admiringly at my engagement ring. "You're welcome Mya. When I found it, it seemed to suit you." Drake said looking at me lovingly refusing to let go of my hand as he brought it up to his lips to kiss. It's like every step forward we took lead us to this moment. This moment of pure happiness and bliss. When it feels like nothing bad could ever happen to us. Like this was meant to happen. But then are perfect little world comes crashing down or more like interrupted. "As much as I hate to interrupt this perfect and beautiful moment and I really do, but your presence is requested inside." Snape said with a smile across his face.

We knew that is was all an act. Secretly he was happy for us. You see he has been like an uncle to dray his entire life. And he is my uncle. So he couldn't be happier that we are together. "Oh thanks Uncle Sev." I said as we walked by him to go back inside. But we still couldn't help but smile ear to ear once we saw are friends.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

_My only love sprung from my only hate! _

_Too early seem unknown and known too late!_

_Prodigious birth of love it is to me_

_That I must love a loathed enemy_

_-Juliet_

_Romeo and Juliet_

_Act 2 scene5_

_William Shakespear_

The dance after that went rather smoothly. We found out that Theo also proposed to Luna. How he proposed was really sweet. He took her to where he first asked her out and asked her the big question. She of course said yes to. We are now at the Ministry in the department of reincarnations and soul mates. Well the waiting room to be exact. We were all very nervous. Dumbledore told us before we left that there was nothing dangerous so we shouldn't be worried. But I still couldn't help but worry. I guess that it's in my nature.

"Mya please stop worrying." Dray said. Everyone had come with us. "I can't help it." I said as Dray reached over to hold my hand. I looked around at everyone from my brother to my best friends. I took a deep breath and started to relax. "Mya, he's right." Blaise said. After that it wasn't that long before a receptionist came out. "**Hermione Sapphire Zabini and Draco Lucius Malfoy the specialist will see both of you and you're friends now." **The receptionist said.

We were then lead to a big conference room. By the time we sat down I could tell that Dray was getting nervous. . "Draco, relax everything is going to be fine." Harry said. "I know but I still worry. I mean that original letter came out of the blue." Dray said. "Baby, please just relax." I said just as someone entered the door. "Draco Malfoy and Hermione Zabini?" He asked. "I am Hermione Zabini and this is Draco Malfoy." I said as we both stood up. "Is there something wrong?" I asked. "No nothing is wrong. If you two would take a seat we can begin." the specialist said.

We took a seat and the meeting began. "Now before we get into details I am head of the department of reincarnations." He said. "It's nice to meet you." Everyone said. "So the reason that you're all here. Especially, Draco and Hermione. Well to begin. Are any of you familiar with the story of Romeo and Juliet?" asked. "I have, but what has that got to do with us?" I asked. "Well we believe that you and Draco are the Reincarnations of Romeo and Juliet." Dr. Hart said.

To say that everyone was shocked was an understatement. "Bloody Hell. Are you serious? These two can't be the reincarnations of whom?" Blaise said. "Romeo and Juliet bro. It is one of the greatest love story and tragedy of all time." I said.

By now Dray was getting a little annoyed. He started on a ramble to .

(Switching to Draco's P.O.V for the rest of this chapter)

I just couldn't believe what has just happened. "So you're saying that Mya and I are the reincarnations of the greatest love story of all time." I say taking Mia's hand in mine. "Yes, we are. We found out a few weeks ago. But we did some tests and found out that you are indeed the reincarnations of Romeo and his Juliet." said. "Is this unheard of happening?" Ginny asked. "No actually every 50 years or so they are reincarnated. But something happens that we don't discover them until they die. We got lucky this time.

You're fate has been written in the stars. You're souls have always looked for each other. And they will keep trying until you are together with each other until the end of time. But they want at least one lifetime where you're married and see your kids grow into carrying people." Dr. Hart said. "That's what we want more than anything in this world.

I want a daughter that will be my little princess and a son that will protect her and be Hermione's strength when I am no longer in this world." I said. I squeezed Hermione's hand as she started to tear up. "Drake, I never want to be without you. But yes I eventually want kids with you. To marry u eventually. Seeing as we just got engaged." Mia said. "Aww. You two are just too cute sometimes." Ginny said. We blushed.

"Ginny did you really need to say that right now?" Mia asked. "Yes, it is." Ginny said. "So, knowing this information. Is there anything else concerning this Romeo and Juliet reincarnation that we should know?" I asked as the girls talked back and forth. "Yes, actually there is. We normally want reincarnations of people to be together. We want this because we believe that these couples were reincarnated for a reason. They have to marry within a certain time or they will be killed. It's been known to happen. The last reincarnations of Romeo and Juliet died two days before their wedding. They waited too long to get married. Nice couple she was even pregnant. The time line that we've come up with is up to 6 months to 8 months after we tell them that they are reincarnations of the greatest love story of all time." said. "So soon."Mia said.

"I know that you both are afraid that it's moving too fast after you just got engaged. But it's for your own protection. We might be able to buy you a little more time because of the protection that Hogwarts uses to protect its students from the horrors of the wizarding world." Dr. Hart said.

"Thank you. But I think that we all need to let this sink in. We'll be in touch." Harry said. I took Hermione's hand as we exited the room to where we could floo back to Hogwarts. This was all a lot for everyone to take in. We were all surprised at what happened inside that room. To shocked to say a word to anyone. Hermione was holding onto me for dear life.


End file.
